AM
by sighclone
Summary: "And slowly as he wrecked me more and more, I found myself falling so hard, I could see the bottom rapidly approaching." ... A small collection of one-shots and short stories.
1. 1 - Do I Wanna Know

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is mine. Songs are by the Arctic Monkeys.**

_**Do I Wanna Know **_

_**if this feeling flows both way**_

_**sad to see you go**_

_**sort of hoping you'd stay**_

I remember the exact moment I saw him. At that point the idea of a "bad boy" didn't appeal to me. But somehow he did. Even smoking a cigarette, his eyes looking around boredly, as if he would rather be anywhere else.

His lips were breathtaking, far too beautiful for a guy. His eyelashes caused envy to rush through my body. He was slouched, but I hadn't seen it look so sexy on someone. I could tell that he tries to convince everyone he doesn't do his hair, but it is never so perfectly messy-its impossible.

Almost everyone around us was stoned or wasted, but when his eyes met mine, I only saw the sharpest gaze that had ever dared to challenge me. I'm not a "good girl." Never would I let myself fall into such a specific description. I've done my fair share of things, but I certainly had never done anything that could amount to much.

Reyna ran with his crowd, if it weren't for her I wouldn't have met him and I wouldn't have put myself through everything that I did. She was sitting next to him and jumped up when she saw me, pulling me over.

"I'm glad you actually decided to come!"

I smiled and flipped her off behind my back.

She smirked and kissed my cheek, pushing me down into the chair she was occupying just moments before. "I'm going to get you a drink."

I started protesting but before she could hear, the people dancing had already enveloped her.

I coughed and cracked my fingers, fiddling with my rings. I debated getting my phone out but refused to be judged by the others all around me, with not one phone in sight.

I found myself looking around at the piercings and tattoos that everyone seemed to be sporting. The daring clothes that I would never even consider wearing. Leather was in abundance, but just as much as black lace was.

A pack of Marlboros was stuck in front of my face and I looked up, finding his green eyes. I decided to let myself indulge and took one, sticking it in between my lips. I looked up through my eyelashes to see him take a silver lighter out, flicking the lid off and igniting the spark. He brought it down to the tip of the cigarette, letting it light. My fingers immediately caught it and I sucked in, holding my breath before inhaling, then letting the smoke sit in my mouth before releasing it.

"Don't smoke in here jackass! You know the rules!" The boy flips someone off and stands up from the wall, gesturing his head towards a sliding glass door at the other end of the room.

I stood and followed him, knowing it was probably not a good idea, but not being able to find a specific reason why at the moment.

He opens the door and lets me through before closing it behind us. It was quiet outside, just a few couples making out on the deck chairs. The stars look bright, and the cold air sent a shock through my lungs. He leaned back against the railing on the deck, letting his elbows take his weight. I faced forward, looking out over the trees that ate up the backyard. I wish I lived this far out of the city. That way I could see this every night.

He looked down on me and took another drag, lazily scanning me up and down. I raised and eyebrow and matched his gaze.

"You have a name?" he asked. His voice was deep, but raspy.

"Do you have a reason I should give it to you?"

He chuckled and raised his hands. "Fair enough. Percy."

I smiled just a little before saying, "Annabeth."

"What are you doing here?"

I would have almost find it rude and condescending if it weren't for the fact he actually looked curious.

"Reyna's constant begging and pleading."

He nodded as if he understood and I wondered how long he has known her.

And I wondered why she had never mentioned him.

His hair seems long on the top, waving in a bunch of different directions, yet artfully hanging over his face.

I took a drag and watched as his eyes followed my lips, all the way up until I exhaled and the smoke curled out from my mouth.

He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky while I continued to watch him. I could see a tattoo peeking out from his jacket and one behind his ear. I grabbed his chin and tilted his head, finding an arrow curving up from the bottom of his ear around the back. I looked at him questioningly, but he just stared back.

So we just sat there in silence, I was still shamefully staring at him, realizing I had seen plenty like him, but nothing exactly like him. And I was glad I hadn't.

Goosebumps rose on my skin and before I could say anything, his jacket was off and the softened leather was draped over my shoulders. His arms were bare, covered with so much ink that I couldn't decipher them all, or distinguish one from another. I wanted to explore him.

His hand caught my hip and turned me until my lower back was lined up with the wood behind me. I can feel each beat of my heart painfully and starkly. My cigarette still in hand. He threw his on the deck. Mine also fell, and rubbed it in with the heel of his boot. His body was pressed into mine, and I could feel his heart against my hand that had instantly gone to his chest. My other hand gripped the railing behind me so hard, I was sure I had white knuckles.

His cold fingers pressed into my neck, his thumb rubbing my collarbone lightly. His hand was still pressed into my hip, keeping me in place, though I knew I would never move.

"Can I kiss you?" The words came out like a whisper and when I nodded, his head lowered, our lips connected.

I breathed into him, my arm went around his neck, and I grasped at his hair. His skin is warm and as the distance between us dwindled more and more, I had to rise up on my toes to reach his glorious mouth.

His hands curl around the back of my thighs and yank me up onto his level. I rest against the wooden rail and wrap my legs around his waist. We kissed quietly and privately. Lustfully, but not passionately. He took up every inch of my space and I curled far into him.

And when we finally broke away, his lips met my neck and when he sucked on the skin, I knew I would have a hickey in the morning. I laughed and pushed him away, almost losing my balance.

His hands caught me. Just like they always seemed to.

**sorry for typos, i'm just super pumped to post this. please review!**


	2. 2 - R U Mine?

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, storyline is mine. Music by Arctic Monkeys.**

_**A/N: There's an outfit on Polyvore for this chapter, the link is on my profile. Enjoy!**_

**She's a silver lining**

**lone ranger riding**

**through an open space**

**in my mind when she's **

**not right there beside me**

**I go crazy**

It's easy to realize how easily you've been swept up by someone once you see them jealous. Once you see how they really want you.

I hadn't seen him in weeks and after I decided that kissing a stranger was a good idea, he left me, brushing the whole thing away as if it hadn't happened. I want him to want to be with me. I want him to show interest instead of acting like nothing matters. Being him around him is intoxicating, and addicting. I want him as much as I've wanted anything. I want him to know how much it sucks to see him with other girls. I've avoided the issue, not telling Reyna exactly what happened. I think she knows because whenever she brings up a party I can tell whether he will be there or not based on how she looks at me: with caution or with excitement.

One day I agree to come, not allowing him to affect where I go on a Friday night. So when I finally get there, dressed like I shouldn't, with no makeup on but red lipstick and my hair teased a little, I am ready to run out and go back home where I can hide. I start to slow down as we reach the door and Reyna looks back, knowing exactly what is running through my head.

"No, you are doing this. I'm tired of you not coming because of him. He's a douche anyways."

After some reassurance and a hard tug, I'm inside and already regretting it. Everyone stares at my bare midriff and I'm ready to pull my cardigan over my stomach. Eyes curiously regard me, some with envy and others with attraction and I avoid every single one of them. Reyna hands me a drink and I bite my lip. Do I want to be drunk? The answer is yes. Next thing I know, I've chugged it and Reyna laughs, handing me another. I sit around for a while, sneaking looks at him the corner, laughing, with his hand on some new girls hip. They're never the same girl, always different and always pretty in a certain way I will never be.

Reyna groans and pulls me onto the crowded dance floor, trying to get me to dance with her. The alcohol hasn't set in enough for me to be able to grind but sure enough, after a few more, I'm pressed up against some guy, moving in a way that I would definitely judge if I was sober. He seems into it and for once I'm not thinking of what everyone thinks, I'm thinking about how his hands are creeping places they probably shouldn't, but the gods know I've more than encouraged it. My hands lace into his hair and I smile when his hands tighten on my hips and bring me closer. One of his legs slipped between mine and my awkward moves somehow become smooth and seductive. It's sweaty and my cardigan is draped on a chair across the room, leaving me more bare than I had imagined.

I haven't looked at him once and I feel a sick sense of pride that I had resisted the temptation. This new guy seems more than comfortable, letting his hands roam around the area of skin that the crop top showed. I finally pat his shoulder, shout something about a drink and head into the crowded kitchen. Everyone leans against the counters and a group of people stand, mixing drinks and distributing them, almost like makeshift bartenders. I fill a cup with the crappy beer from a keg, only craving the warmth and false sense of confidence it gives me.

I stop in my track when I look up and don't stop until a wave of beer washes over my hand. I step back and shake me head before I feel his hand grab my elbow and I start chugging, knowing I'll need it and knowing this will be a confrontation for the books.

"Hey." I roll my eyes at his greeting and try to walk away.

"Talk to me!" he whisper-shouts.

I turn and glare at him, wanting to smack the piteous look in his eyes. How dare he.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask.

He shrugs and bites his lip, almost like he's trying to stop himself from saying something.

I roll my eyes and rip my elbow out of his grasp, walking through the hallway back to the huge living room. My shoulder is pushed into the wall and his tall frame blocks me from getting out, almost like a cage.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" he asks. "Because dancing like that with some douchebag is sure as hell doing it."

I almost smile in triumph before I rethink and keep my face blank, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"I could ask you the same. You obviously don't want anything to do with me, so don't think you have any right to stake a claim. I can do whatever I want with whoever I want, just like it's fine for some girl to be draped all over you."

His eyes harden and before I have time to shy away, his lips are at my ear saying, "What if it's you I want draped all over me?"

I push him back into the other wall, jamming my pointer finger into his chest. "Then you start acting like it and stop ignoring me, as if I was just some quick makeout session. I'm not trash nor will I ever be."

My chest is heaving and he has the audacity to chuckle. I lift a hand and it almost makes contact with his face before he catches it, using it to pull me against his body.

"What if I told you I don't want you with any other guy. What if I told you I want you to be mine, just mine?"

I melt a little, putting a hand on the wall beside his head. His hand slips into the back pocket of my jeans and pushes my hips into his. I swallow the small moan that starts to bubble in my throat once he kisses my neck.

"What if I told you that I want to be completely yours." I look at him to see if his statement is sincere, not ready to be pulled in my something like I have been.

"I'd tell you to prove it."

And with that, I push away and walk, leaving him behind me.


	3. 3 - One For The Road

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is mine, lyrics and music by the Arctic Monkeys.**

_New outfit on Polyvore for this chapter._

_**So we all go back to yours and**_

_**you sit and talk to me on the floor**_

_**There's no need to show me round baby, **_

_**I feel like I've been in here before**_

_**I've been wondering whether later when you tell everybody to go,**_

_**Will you pour me one for the road?**_

I suddenly started seeing more of him. He was always alone, his eyes staring straight into mine as if waiting for me to give in and go over to him, leaving my dates behind. I never do thought, I just dance more and more, trying to cover myself from his gaze by turning so my back faces my dance partner.

No girl has been around him since our confrontation. Girls have certainly tried but he always makes direct eye contact with me when he turns them down. I just stare back, keeping my face blank. I think tonight is like any other night but after dancing with this guy for five minutes, I feel a hand on my back and his head dips over my shoulder and whispers something to him. He smiles and nods, stranding me on the floor. I look to his retreating figure, dreading the fact that I have to face it.

His hands rub my waist and he hugs me from behind, whispering in my ear, "Dance with me?"

I take a deep breath and nod, trying to turn but he stops me, pressing my back into his chest in the softest way. My hips connect back with his and he strokes my neck for a moment before moving my hair to one side. I feel his breath, hot on my neck as he rests his chin on my shoulder. One of his hands span my whole abdomen, pushing me into him. His other one stays at his side. My hand lifts to the back of his neck and my head rolls back onto his shoulder.

He chuckles and starts moving, keeping me with him the whole time. I feel the bottom of my stomach coil up when his lips make contact with my neck. My hips roll with his to the beat of the music. My other hand lands on his thigh and his other hand twitches, landing on my hip. My dress starts to ride up my thighs and I realize my position, then push off of him.

"Wait wait."

He looks at me, almost pained. "We should not do that."

I nod, agreeing.

He pick up my hand and rubs his fingers on my palm. Then he grabs it and pulls me out of the crowd and to the chairs and couches lining the sides of the house. His pulls his new lip ring into his mouth, looking thoughtful before sitting in the big cozy chair and when I try to sit on the love seat next to it, he grabs my hips and pulls me down.

I squeal and he laughs and cuddles me further into him. I soak in his warmth and he whispers in my ear. "You look so beautiful."

I roll my eyes and start to stand, but he keeps me down. "Just hear me out. Please."

I set my forehead on his shoulder and he starts to rub my back, right between my shoulder blades. "Thank you."

I sit, listening to his heart and knowing he's thinking, his hair covering his face and darkening the shadow that carve his cheekbones. "I've never done.. this. It's always been quick. She gets what she wants and leaves."

I bite my lip to keep from saying something, wanting to hear every single thing he is confessing.

"Then I saw you expected more, and I was so confused. How could a girl like you want someone like me? I'm the "bad boy" and I didn't think I could take it if I was just an itch you had to scratch. So now I'm being honest and spilling my stupid teeny-bopper guts out to you."

I look up at him through my lashes, but he just looks straight forward. "I knew you were a stupid teeny-bopper on the inside," I say. His lips quirk up in a smile and I grin at my small victory. "When I say relationship, I mean it. That means you have to be one hundred percent in it too. It hurt to see all those girls around you, every night. I still don't know if I can trust you, so..."

He swallows before saying, "Maybe we can start slow? Casually dating?"

I take a deep breath and know I'm sealing my fate when I say, "Yeah."

He gives me the biggest smile on earth and lays a palm on my cheek. "You won't regret it, I promise." In that moment he looks like such a puppy that I lean in and peck his lips. When I move back, his eyes are surprised, lit up with something more passionate than happiness.

He leans in slowly and watches me the whole time, as if expecting me to say no. I stay still and when he stops two inches from my mouth, I push mine into his. His lips are perfect, taking mine in a slow embrace. My hands are fisting his shirt, pulling him into me. My dress is higher than ever, his hands resting on my thighs with the slightest pressure.

We kiss until our lips are numb. We kiss as if we are signing a contract or sealing a deal.

We kiss like we have known each other from the start.


	4. 4 - Arabella

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Story is mine, lyrics by The Arctic Monkeys.**

**New outfit on Polyvore.**

_**My days end best when this sunset gets itself**_

_**Behind that little lady sitting on the passenger side**_

_**It's much less picturesque without her catching the light**_

_**The horizon tries but it's just not as kind on the eyes**_

Soon enough, it seemed like I didn't have a life outside of him. He seemed to consume me whole, but it wasn't until the end that I truly saw how much he had stolen me. As the days elongated and the summer heat created a type of tension between us. His car became our temporary home and more than once did we end up in the backseat doing things that we shouldn't have been doing. I always seemed to stop him right before he unbuttoned my pants and I did something that I wasn't completely ready for.

He was always patient but the way the muscles corded in his neck and the way his spine stiffened. His breath deepened and his hair was so long on the top that it hung over his eyes, making it so hard to read what he was feeling. I would always reach for his hand and grasp it, not willing to let the gap between us become wider and wider. I was in way over my head.

He would hold on to me too, but I knew that if I kept pushing him to his limit, we wouldn't make it. I wanted him like that and when things went too far, I knew that I should have stopped it earlier.

I think it almost hurt him how I seemed almost casual about it. As if he cared about us way more than I did. It had an affect on how we felt around each other. One day instead of taking me home, we drive around downtown, parking in front of the nicest hotel in the area. Percy stares straight forward and reaches into his wallet, holding a key card up.

"I don't want you to feel pressured into this, but room 623 is ours for the night if you want it."

I take the key card and open the door. He meets me halfway around the front of the car, taking my hand and setting a light kiss on it. We come into the lobby and straight into the elevator, looking around as we reach the sixth floor. His hands stay on my hips as I slide the card in and the light above the lock turns green.

The lamps turn on as we walk in, creating a hazy glow around us. I finally turn around to face him pressing my hands into his hard shoulders. He lazily lets his palms rest on the small of my back. I stand up on my toes and press my lips into his letting my chest sink on to his. I start to walk backwards, holding onto the collar on his soft leather jacket. I sit down when I feel the bed on the back of my knees and fall back, letting him hold himself over me. He lifts me and throws me further back.

Slipping my hands under his jacket, I push it off of his shoulders and throw it beside the bed. I start to reach for his belt but he stops my hand.

"No, this was a mistake."

He sits back and looks at me, his eyes doubtful and scared. And that's when I realize.

Percy can push all he wants and puts a show on for everyone, playing the playboy. He can act like nothing matter but I can see that he's just as insecure about this as I am.

I sit up and grab his arm. "No, no please. I want this too I just-"

He shakes his head and starts to stand up.

"Just lay with me." I point to the tv. "You already have the room, we might as well use it. Let's watch a movie or something."

He looks at me hesitantly and finally goes to the phone, calling in room service. I sit there, hugging a pillow and wondering how far this can really go. Once he hangs up, he turns and smiles at me and I'm happy to see his smile replace the doubtful look.

I take my shoes off and crawl under the light comforter, patting the bed beside me. He pulls his boots off and lays next to me, pulling my soft body into his. We turn the tv on and watch some trashy rom com that occasionally makes him laugh, making the cheesy lines and bad acting worth it. When it's over, we eat and lay back down, just talking and cuddling, which turns into kissing which turns into something more.

I straddle him and push his chest down as he tries to sit up. I put my lips by his ear and say, "Please. I want you to more than anything right now."

My fingers find the tie on my halter and I pull on it, letting the material pool at my hips. I sit there, nervous and completely bare to him. His hands press into my hips and his eyes darken, looking everyone and not stopping on one place. My hands play with the hem of his shirt and I pull it. He lifts his back and I take it off of him completely, throwing it off to the side. His hands roam and I work on his pants.

Then Percy did every wicked thing to my body that he promised he would.

What feels like hours later, our legs are entwined and his fingers play with mine. My cheek presses into his chest and my other hand explores the corded muscles of his arms and the sharp ridges on his stomach. I trace the tattoos that cover his body and his breath becomes shallow against my hair.

Without even realizing it, I had given him more than my first time. I had given him a part of me and that was a part that I would never get back and one that I gave with no hesitation.


	5. 5 - I Want It All

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is mine. Lyrics by the Arctic Monkeys**

_New outfit on Polyvore_

_**And then suddenly it hit me it's a year ago**_

_**Since I drank miniature whiskey and we shared your coke**_

_**Ain't it just like you to kiss me and then hit the road**_

_**Leave me listening to The Stones**_

_**2000 Light Years From Home**_

The summer kept going, and I seemed to be falling deeper into this rut, not allowing myself a moment to take a step away from the relationship and see how much damage it was really doing. Some days we would just lay in bed, twisting and turning in the sheets. Our mouths meld and our bodies stretch, trying to reach that high that we can only really give each other.

He drinks, he still smokes, but I can't expect him to just quit.

Music seemed to connect us almost as much as sex, and our best moments were spent with a washed out alternative band playing in the background. We would dance to it, sing to it, and do less appropriate things to it. He would tell me I'm beautiful, make me melt. He made me feel loved, cherished, like a gift from the gods made specifically for him. I tried to give him everything he wanted, but all he wanted to do was please me.

One day we mustered the strength to unwind our bodies and shower, get dressed and find something to do for the day. It took twice as long because before I could finish putting conditioner in my hair, Percy had jumped into the shower with me.

I finally refused to stay in any longer and I jump out, drying myself and changing into my bra and panties. He follows after and as I start to to lift my top over my head, his hands pull my hips into his. His lips ghost over my neck, making goosebumps pop up all over every square inch of my body. I almost love to hate what he does to me and how easily he can assert his power over me.

"You're so fucking beautiful. Every." A kiss on my shoulder.

"Single." The back of my neck.

"Part." Down my spine.

My hands reach down to hang onto the desk in front of me. My back arches as his mouth reaches the backs of my thighs. I suddenly turn and grab his chin, pulling him up to me.

"We have to go," I implore.

His smile his cheeky and I gasp when his hands land somewhere they probably shouldn't. I push them off and quickly slip into my shorts, giving him a look that makes him hold his hands up and turn. He drops his towel and I get a glimpse at his bare ass before he pulls his boxers up his legs.

I almost growl and slip my top over my head, adjusting a cardigan over it and braiding my damp hair.

.

The air is warm as Percy pushes through the crowds in front of me, shielding me from the rowdy crowds.

I feel hips bump against mine and a couple sharp elbows dig into my sides, making me wince and push into Percy more. The band that's playing now is a little too heavy rock for me to feel comfortable, but I know if I just brave through the ear splitting screamo the other bands will make up for it. I feel a hand on my ass and jump, looking behind me to find a guy that is too high to function. I scowl and push forward on Percy more. He stops and looks at the huge crowd in front of us and finally his sight zeros in on a hand that is floating above the others. He pulls me along towards the owner of the mysterious hand and I'm a bit jumpy, hoping I won't get groped anymore.

When we get to the hand, it belongs to a kid with super shaggy dark hair. He's wearing a t-shirt with the arms cut off and a guy that seems to be his polar opposite stands next to him. Piercings cover the darker kid and he seems scrawny, almost hollow under his clothes. He nods at Percy and Percy pats his shoulder in response. The other guy reaches his hand out to me and I almost gasp at how bright blue his eyes are. "Will Solace."

I smile and introduce myself, feeling less out of place than I did before. His bright striped shirt and coral khaki shorts almost make me laugh because the other kid is basically wearing black. Will nudges him and shakes his head when the other guy avoids eye contact. "This is Nico."

I get pressed in Percy as the crowd screams. The band seems to be switching out and another punk band replaces them. This one is a little more mellow and as they set up Percy brings me in front of him and wraps his arms around my waist. His hard chest presses into my back and I feel his sharp chin jut into my shoulder.

Nico looks over and almost glares at me before turning back to Will and whispering something. Will rolls his eyes and shakes his head. I almost feel compelled to ask but decide against a confrontation.

Instead I purse my lips and and face forward, leaning my head back against Percy. He starts to whisper things in my ear and my cheeks heat up. He presses me further into him and I elbow him in the ribs.

He groans and blows lightly on the back of my neck. "You never let me have my fun."

I turn in his arms and put my lips to his ear. "That wasn't what you were saying last night. Or should I say moaning last night." I press my lips at the spot behind his ear, the one that makes his hips press into mine involuntarily. His bottom lip gets caught between his teeth and he looks down at me almost nonchalantly, but his eyes tell another story.

Nico coughs and says, "You guys are ridiculous. Can't keep your fucking hands off of each other. Is this the girl you were telling me about the other day, Percy? The one who finally let you in her pants?"

I try to control my facial expression as I step away from Percy, looking up at him. "Please tell me he's lying."

His jaw clenches and he glares at Nico, his fists tightened. "No I didn't say that at all. Stop acting like a brat Nico. What would Bianca say?"

Nico's face tightens and he gets in Percy's face. "Don't you dare say her fucking name when you're already with some other slut."

He storms off through the crowds and Will looks at me apologetically before following after his companion. I swallow and Percy pulls his hair. "I need to go talk to him. Come on."

He reaches for my hand but I stick them in the back pockets of my shorts. "No, you go. I'll save our spots." I can't hide the hurt from my voice and Percy hesitates before winding through the crowd after Will.

I face the stage once again and lean against barrier separating the crowd from the band. Someone bumps into me, but they don't let off. I try to turn but a big hand pins me into the metal bar. I start to panic as another hand reaches for the button on my shorts. I try to scream but the sound around me is deafening. No one can notice because we are so tightly packed, it's hard to really notice anyone in a crowd this big.

The weight lifts off of me and I drop down, gripping the bars of the barrier and trying to catch my breath. Percy stands behind me, seething and shaking his hand out. Some big meathead is on the ground at his feet with a bloody nose.

"It was stupid of me to leave you alone," he says, bending down to grab my elbow and pull me up. I scream out and kick the asshole in the ribs, not relenting until Percy has me around the waist and is whispering calming words in my ear. I try to struggle to get back to the guy that thought it was okay to take advantage of anybody, but security already has him by the arms and pulls him back into the empty space behind the security tent.

I look around to pitying eyes and it's too much. I run through everyone until I find a trash can and collapse, throwing up. I feel Percy behind me, holding my hair and rubbing up and down my spine. I continue to dry heave and sit down on the dirty ground, getting brown dust all over my black clothes. The summer air chokes me, making it hard to get a bit of air into my lungs.

So I sit there in his lap, feeling as diminished as I ever have in my whole life.


	6. 6 - No1 Party Anthem

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is mine. Lyrics by Arctic Monkeys.**

**_She's a certified mind blower, knowing full well that I don't_**

**_May suggest there's somewhere from which you might know her_**

**_Just to get the ball to roll_**

**_Drunken monologues, confused because_**

**_It's not like I'm falling in love I just want you to do me no good_**

**_And you look like you could_**

The next few days sucked. He would talk to me, beg me to open up and let him into the part of my mind that was in lockdown. I would just stare at the wall and ignore him as he grabbed my hands and laid his head my lap. He would get frustrated and storm out, not coming back until the late hours of the morning and collapsing right into bed beside my petrified form.

After waking at three in the morning I take a shower, hoping to somehow clean it off of me, but knowing I won't succeed. I dry myself off and slip one of his shirts on before stepping out into the bedroom. Percy is sitting there, his back against the headboard. His eyes follow my every move and smoke escapes from his lips. The cigarette gets put out as I approach the bed slowly, not wanting to trigger anymore questions.

"Please, tell me what's going on."

I bite my lip and close my eyes, willing them to stay dry as the lump starts to form in my throat. Before he can stop me I walk to his side of our bed and straddle his lap. His eyes narrow as my hands settle on the elastic of his boxers. "I don't want to talk about it yet." His eyes widen as the first spoken words leave my mouth and linger around us awkwardly. "Not yet, but one day I will want to."

One of his hands lifts my chin up and the other curves around my neck. I almost see pity and his eyes but it quickly switches to understanding. I pull on the elastic and his eyes harden again. "No."

My lips straighten into a line and I push off of him, turning to lay on my side, away from him. "I didn't realize that it disgusted you so much. You are the last person I would expect to act like that," I murmur. His hand finds the slope of my waist and my back connects to his front.

"You could never disgust me. If anything it made you stronger in my eyes." His words contradict his actions and I feel fury light in my chest. I turn to face him but stop cold when I see the look on his face. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispers.

I catch his mouth, wanting to drown all of the hate and resentment for just a little bit. I take his hands and place them on the hem of my shirt. He pulls away instantly. "No."

I grab his neck and push my body onto his. "Please." The pleading in my voice is pathetic but I'm desperate for anything. "Please," I say again, knowing his resolve his breaking slowly but surely.

He finally shifts, holding his weight above me and I push his back, making him collapse on me. Our few articles of clothing come off quickly and frantically. For the next hours I feel again, but I find myself wondering at what cost.

.::.

"Have I ever told you you're perfect?" Percy's lips torture my neck, barely brushing against my flushed skin.

I manage a small smile and push his on his back. I lay on him, resting my chin on my hands. "There's a flaw in that statement, Mr. Jackson."

He bites his lip as my nails skim his chest. "What is it Ms. Chase?"

I sit up and stare down at him. "I am far from perfect."

His hands rest on my hips and he gives me a cheeky grin. "From down here you do." I slap his chest and start to get up. I find the discarded shirt and put it on again. "Nooo where are you going?" I look back and see his eyes flash when the neckline slips down to reveal my shoulder. "Well one of us has to be productive."

He takes his boxers and pulls them on before he comes to stand in front me. His hands creep to by back and lower until he pulls my thighs up. My legs latch around his waist and he walks until my back hits the wall. "Maybe I'm not quite done with you yet."

I kiss him softly and tighten my legs. He groans and kisses my shoulder. "Maybe I'll never be done with you."

My fingers wind into his hair and my stomach tightens. "Maybe I don't want you to ever be done with me."

His eyes bore into mine and my eyebrows scrunch. "Don't make promises you won't keep sweet Annabeth. People like me might take it to heart."

My lips attach to his and we kiss slowly until even I'm being driven mad. "I intend to keep it."

He turns and throws me down on the bed. "It won't be long until you get sick of me. Darkness preys on light. Never forget that."


	7. 7 - Mad Sounds

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline by me. Lyrics by Arctic Monkeys.**

**_Love buckles under the strain of those wild nights_**  
**_Run but you cannot hide_**  
**_Mad sounds in your ears, they make you get up and dance_**  
**_They make you get up_**  
**_All night long they reappear_**  
**_They make you get up and dance  
_****_Yeah they make you get up_**

I put my lipstick on slowly, not wanting to risk one slip of my hand. Dark lipstick is definitely not my thing. I decide to put my hair up to avoid feeling hot and sweaty. I check myself in the mirror once more before opening the door and stepping out. Percy isn't in the apartment and it's bad that I feel a little relief. Being bold isn't something I'm used to.

I sit on the edge of the bed and slip my feet into my shoes. As I fasten them the door slams open and Percy saunters in, slip his pack of cigarettes into the front pocket of his shirt. His back is to me as he leans against the kitchen counter. I look at him tentatively. His phone brightens his face up and he yells, "Annabeth, hurry up!"

After a few moments he sighs and turns, his eyes still glued to his phone. "It's okay if you look hideous, that way I won't have to fight..." He trails of as his eyes meet mine. "Well fuck me."

My eyes widen and I stand. "That bad?"

He drops his phone on the counter and walks over to me. "Yes, right now I want you that bad."

I roll my eyes and grab my jacket, slipping it over my shoulders. "Such a drama queen."

His hands grab my hips, pulling them back into him. "I'm not exaggerating." I gasp and push back into him. He groans and releases me. "Oh gods Annabeth you've got me wound so tight right now."

I turn and grab his arms. His eyes are cautious but I grab his chin and press my lips to his. I start to pull away but his grip tightens on my waist. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. But that isn't quite what I'm going for." I raise my eyebrows and he grabs his keys. I turn and start towards the door when I feel his hand swat my backside.

I gasp and look over my shoulder. He winks and twirls his key chain around his fingers. "I was trying to be a gentleman." He opens the passenger side of his car and gestures.

I slip into the seat. "Remind me that we need to work on that." He laughs and closes the door taking his spot on the other side.

.::.

"Annabeth! Where the fuck have you been girl!" Reyna comes out of nowhere and almost tackles me to the ground. Percy keeps a hand on my back to make sure I wouldn't pitch backwards. I laugh and hug her back. "A little bit of everywhere I guess."

Reyna pulls back and glares at Percy. "It's because of him. He has never liked to share." Percy holds his hands up and winks at her.

She takes my hand, pulling me through the throng of people and into the kitchen. She fills two shot glasses up and hands one to me. "To the baddest bitch in town!" Everyone bursts into laughter and conversation as we toast and I down the first of many shots.

An hour later, two more shots burn a whole in my stomach and I'm dancing with Percy. I jump and sing and enjoy myself for the first time in a while. Percy kind of just shuffles around, making sure I don't fall and keeping an amused smirk on his face.

His little dimple makes an appearance and before I think it through I take his jaw and kiss his cheek, letting my tongue linger before pulling away. His eyes are dark and he licks his bottom lip. My eyes can't help but the movement and he starts towards me. I giggle and shake my finger at him. "No, no, no. I know where this ends."

He loses his smile and reaches for me again. I turn and make my way through the dancing mass until I'm back in the kitchen, filling yet another shot glass. I down it and his hands take my hips at the same time his mouth connects with the back of my neck.

My hands grip the edge of the counter as he assaults my neck and I purse my lips, attempting to swallow the moans building up.

I turn and tangle my hands in his hair. His barbell drags against my skin, making goosebumps erupt on every inch of my body. His hands stay in safe areas, but they tease me. A slight brush on my ribcage. A light finger on my shoulder blade. Percy immediately stops when the catcalls start but I try to drag him back.

He smiles mischievously. "No, no, no. I know where this ends," he whispers. I growl a little when he winks and leans against the counter opposite of me.

I roll my eyes and pour yet another shot and it burns even worse as it slides down my throat. I stand right in front of him and run my hands down his chest, slightly digging my nails in. My lips find his ear when I say, "Don't be such a tease." His breath hitches and his hands start to creep up the back on my thighs and I bite his earlobe. "Let's go home."

I takes my hand and leads me out the door like a man possessed. I barely have time to wave and yell goodbye before he has me in the car.

I look over at his as the red stoplight shines on his face. The shadows leave stark shadows on his face and he looks so good I can't control my words.

"Hey." It comes out slurred and I almost giggle. "I love you."

He turns and his eyes catch mine, looking alarmed. "Okay."

At that I burst into giggles and lean my head back against the seat. I hear him mutter something under his breath before my eyes close and I sink into a deep sleep.


	8. 8 - Fireside

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Lyrics by the Arctic Monkeys**

_**There's all these secrets that I can't keep**_

_**Like in my heart there's that hotel suite and you lived there so long,**_

_**It's kinda strange now you're gone**_

As my eyes crack open, I hiss and roll away from the open window. "What? Are you trying to kill me?"

Percy smirks at me from the kitchen counter, sipping on a mug of coffee. "I didn't make you all of the drinks you swallowed down last night."

I groan and shove my face in the plush pillow and try get rid of the pounding at the base of my skull. I feel the bed bend underneath his weight and one of his hands rests on my back. His cold fingers slip underneath my shirt and knead at the tight muscles in my back. I moan and push into his hands. "That feels niiiice."

I can feel him smirk before he says, "Just one of the many way I can make you moan."

I roll my eyes. "If I wasn't so tired and you didn't have magical hands I would hit you."

He pushes his fingers in harder, making me shriek. ""Why are you so mean to me?" he asks playfully. I grunt in response and sink farther into my pillows.

"So do you remember anything about yesterday?" he asks.

I try to think back to last night and only come up with a few fuzzy memories of dancing and a little bit of making out. "No... Care to fill me in?"

He straddles my legs and lifts the back of my shirt higher to rub my shoulders. I moan once again and smile. "Nothing to important.. Just wondering. You were pretty smashed."

"Remind me to never get that drunk again." He laughs and presses his thumbs into the base of neck. "Ugghhhh I can't get rid of you now that I know about your mad massage skills."

I feel his lips press into the spot between my shoulder blades before he stands up and leaves the cold air to assault me. He comes back a moment later with two painkillers and a tall glass of water. I choke the whole thing down along with the pills and look up at him.

I feel a smile pull at the corner of my lips as I say, "You take such good care of me."

He grabs my chin and kisses my nose before saying, "I know."

I reach for the mug in his hand but he pulls it back, shaking his finger. "Nuh-uh this is my baby." I pout and cross my arms. "Pleeeeeaasseee?" I beg.

He shakes his head and sets the mug down on the bedside table. He pushes my shoulders down on the bed and straddles me again. "I can make you feel better." His hands catch mine and hold them by my head. His lips starts feathering kisses down my jaw and he barely brushes them against mine before moving down my throat. I feel the cold metal barbell make contact with the tender skin behind my ear and I can't control the completely different moan that escapes my lips.

I feel his lips pull up into a grin as he continues down my neck and pulls down the neckline of the huge tshirt I wear to bed. His hands start to roam and I become squeamish way sooner than I should.

His lips meet mine and before I can control it I say the poisonous words. It was a small murmur, and he wouldn't have been able to understand it if he hadn't been waiting for it to come out. "I love you." He stiffens and looks at me with confused eyes.

And just like that he is off me and I feel a bucket of ice pour over me. "What the hell?" I ask, yanking the hem of the shirt down.

His hands are in his hair, yanking it just a bit and he turns. "Really? You're asking me that?" His skin looks pale and the slight blush forming on his cheeks is gone, in it's place a stark white shade of scared.

"Yeah. I actually am. You're acting like this isn't normal in a relationship like ours."

He explodes before me and he is right in my face as he says the words I have been afraid of. "It isn't normal Annabeth! _You_ can love, but guess what? I'm too fucked up to ever feel the same way about you! I will never love you the way you want, no, you expect me to!"

I freeze and look him straight in the eye. I should know how to handle these situations. I've always been good at persuading people and talking them into believing the same thing I do. But for once in my life I have absolutely nothing to say. I push him back by his shoulders and plant my feet on the ground.

I slip the shirt over my head and watch his eyes regard me warily. I slip my underwear on and search through his drawers before finding a pair of my sweatpants and a tshirt.

"What are you doing?" I hear him ask behind me. I grab my phone and slip my feet into my flip flops and head for the door, dialing Reyna. "I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff later. If it bothers you too much, just pack it in a box and leave it by the door." The ice in my voice sends a chill down my spine but no fucking way in hell am I letting him win this time.

"No, baby, no. Where are you going?"

Reyna answers on the first ring. "What's up?" Her voice is still groggy but there is an alertness to it. "Can you come pick me up?"

She sounds confused but agrees to meet me at a diner a few blocks away.

"Annabeth, baby don't go." The pleading tone almost makes me believe that he cares about me as more than someone he fucked for a few weeks.

I pause at the door and turn, meeting his eyes. "You're right. You are too fucked up to love anyone but yourself."

With that I open the door and slam it shut behind me, running down the hall and hiding in the laundry room as he pulls the door open and looks both ways down the empty hallway. He calls my name a few times before kicking the wall and sinking down to the ground. I can hear him begging Reyna to tell him where I am. The tears don't hit me until he finally gives up and locks himself in the apartment.

I silently make my way down the stairs and out of the complex, taking my time walking to our meeting place. When Reyna sees my red eyes as I slide into the booth across from her, she orders another coffee and waits for me to start.


	9. 9 - Why'd You Only Call Me When

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Lyrics by the Arctic Monkeys.**

**_It's harder and harder to get you to listen,_**

**_More I get through the gears,_**

**_Incapable of making alright decisions,_**

**_And having bad ideas._**

"He's been so fucking annoying this week. Can you just forgive him so he will leave me and anyone who has ever had a conversation with you alone?"

I roll my eyes and wrap my blanket tighter around me. The coffee mug warms my cold hands up in Reyna's chilly apartment. "He's so dumb. I profess my love and now that he doesn't have a fuck buddy he comes crawling back. Screw that."

"You know you're not just his fuck buddy. There is more to him than what you think." She raises her eyebrows and ignores the call that causes her phone to buzz.

"I don't know. It just sucks because I never thought I was dumb until last week. He made me feel so stupid and clueless. Like how tte fuck was I supposed to know he has issues if he never talks about them."

She purses her lips and her eyes contain so much masked pity that I have to look away. "So anyway... Lets have a party."

I roll my eyes once again and chug the rest of my coffee. "If it were up to you, we would have a party every single time there was a problem." She glares at me and throws a dish rag at my face. "Do you have a better solution?"

I shake my head and sigh. "Sadly, no."

So that's how I found myself sitting alone on the couch while everyone around me got drunk, smoked, or did other R rated things. When it is finally too much I stand up and leave the crowded apartment even if it was just for a few minutes. No one notices because ever since Percy claimed me, everyone knows I am damaged goods. I slowly make my way down the stairs and out the front door. The night is warm and the air is so humid my skin already feels sticky.

"Annabeth."

The voice makes me immediately stop and turn around but when I find the door locked and realize my key is on the other side of it, sitting in my room, I turn and face the one person who I specifically don't want to see.

"Annabeth."

His eyes are bloodshot and I can tell he has had to much to drink by the gleam in them.

"You look so good."

I watch him suspiciously but stay silent. I told myself I didn't want anything to do with him, yet here I am listening as he starts to ramble to himself.

"I miss you so much. Please come back with me, the pillows still smell like you and you're conditioner and your favorite red lipstick is sitting on the counter in our bathroom and I just miss you so so so so much."

At this point, he's standing in front of me and when he tries to reach out, I stumble back.

"No."

The word shocks him and he takes another step forward.

"Please Annabeth."

It's just so unfair because I am so damn proud that I feel like he doesn't deserve to have this conversation. I am to damn scared to start it.

"It hurt."

His eyes shut and his hands go to the back of his neck. "I never want to hurt you," he says.

He tries to step forward one more time but trips, landing right at my feet. He turns around and lies on his back, eyes closed. "I can't do this."

I squat down and sit next to his head. "What do you mean?" I ask.

I see the movement of his throat as he swallows. "Any of it. I can't anymore."

He takes a flask out of his jacket pocket and sucks down as much as he can before I snatch it out of his hand. "No more of this for you."

He laughs as if I'm missing out on some giant secret. "You would be so mad."

I raise my eyebrows and narrow my eyes. "About what."

"All of it."

Those words break my heart because of course the first thing that comes to my mind is another girl.

"Don't even think that I would ever cheat on you."

I eye him and he purses his lips. "I mean look at you. Who would be stupid enough to?" he says.

I reach out and push his hair out of his eyes. His eyes flutter closed and he rotates so that his head sits in my lap. I raise my hands and feel my nails dig into my skin when I tighten them into fists.

I can't be pulled back. I can't fall deeper in love with someone who will never love me back.

"I miss you."

His voice startles me out of my thoughts and I bite my lip.

"Why can't you say it?" I ask. "I don't even know what I am to you."

He rubs his palms in his eyes and murmurs. "I don't even know what love feels like at this point."

My heart breaks a little for him and I sigh. "I can see your dilemma," I answer.

He reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a cigarette. "It's fucked. All of it is."

He lights it and passes it to me. I take a drag and hold onto it. It's such a nasty habit but since I'm picking one up, I might as well pick up another.

"Please come back."

My immediate reaction is to refuse but he's drunk and obviously not able to get anywhere without assistance, I consider it. I don't want to leave him alone because even though he is a bastard, no one deserves to be drunk and alone.

I might as well drive him home and sleep on the couch. "Where are your keys?"

His eyes lighten a little and he drops them into my waiting hand. I hand him the cigarette and stand up. "Let's go drunkie." I reach my hand out to him.

"Oh babe, I'm high as a kite."

I roll my eyes and pull him up. "Charming."

I unlock the car and he plops in the seat next to me.

By the time we get home, his eyes are starting to close and he seems dopey. He slumps up the stairs and unlocks the door before pushing it open and gesturing for me to go in.

I walk in slowly and take in my surroundings. It looks the same but it almost looks like no one has lived here in a while. No dishes out, no clothes waiting to be folded, no objects scattered on tables. I hear him lock himself in the bathroom so I take a blanket from the linen closet and cuddle up on the couch.

The door creaks open and his footsteps get closer and closer before he stands in front of me.

"No fucking way are you sleeping on the couch."

I roll my eyes and settle deeper into the soft cushions. "You're so bossy."

I feel his arms slide underneath me and before I know it, I'm being thrown on the plush bed. "Screw that," he mumbles before laying down next to me. I sit up and glare at him. He only smirks, watching me with his hands behind his head. I throw my cardigan to the side and untie my necklace before taking up the farthest part of the bed from him. I hear him chuckle before catching my waist and pulling me back into him. I huff and try to squirm out of his grip but I eventually give up when I realize that he is not going to budge.

"Goodnight."

I sigh and mumble goodnight back.


	10. 10 - Snap Out Of It

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is mine. Lyrics by Arctic Monkeys.**

_**What's been happening in your world?**_

_**What have you been up to?**_

_**I heard that you fell in love**_

_**Or near enough**_

_**I gotta tell you the truth...**_

My nose twitches as I wake up to the scent of bacon filtering in through the open door of the bedroom. Groaning, I plant my feet on the cold floorboards and search for my cardigan. Without a doubt, he hid it from me to keep me here.

When I walk into the kitchen, his bare back is to me and he is cooking something on the stove. His muscles ripple and I can't help to bite my lip before last night comes washing back to me. I keep getting roped back into him and I wish I knew how to stop it.

He turns with two plates in his hand and gestures towards the table.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." I scowl at him crossing my arms and refusing to let him manipulate me again.

He drops the plates down on the table and comes to stand right in front of me. Before I know what's going on, one arm is around my shoulders and the other is around my waist. His lips crash into mine and I almost push him away before my resolve crashes and burns. My hands clutch at the waistband of his boxers and I hear him moan. Oh God. I love it when he moans. I feel him walking forward until my butt hits the edge of the couch. My legs latch around his hips and before he knows what's happening I've detached myself and my hand connects with his cheek.

"What the hell was that?" he asks.

I just shake my head and slap his other cheek.

"Ow!"

I push him back and stand up. "You think that by kissing me, I will suddenly forget every single thing that has happened? I know you aren't stupid, Percy, so why oh why would you think that it would work?"

He smirks, still rubbing his cheeks. "It was worth a try."

I pull a chair out and sit at the table, sighing. It's like watching a rerun. I know how this will end, yet I still let it happen. His hands land on my shoulders and start rubbing the knotted muscles there. I shovel the eggs into my mouth and chomp on the crispy bacon as his strong fingers whisper over my skin. He moves my hair to one side of my neck and I remember the night he told me he wanted me. His hands rubbed my skin in a similar way and I remember how his eyes looked as he look the leap and told me he would try. Almost the same look he gave me last night when he swore I would be so mad if I ever found out.

His lips start at my shoulder and work their way up my neck. I roll my head to the side and gather up the nerve before I ask, "What were you talking about last night...when you said that I would be mad?"

He freezes and starts to draw away before I cover his hands with mine, keeping him at my shoulders.

"Nothing," he finally answers. I squeeze my eyes shut and force myself to let it go.

"Okay," I whisper, standing up.

He takes my hand and pulls me back into his room, sitting me on the edge of the bed and kneeling in front of me. His hands engulf one of mine and he starts, "Annabeth," before sucking his lip ring in and pausing.

"In no universe will any version of me be deserving of you," I open my mouth but he shakes his head. "Let me get this out. I can't hope to ever be able to truly deserve you. But Not having you with me absolutely crushed me. I never understood why people compare love to puzzle pieces but I understood when you left my stupid ass and I had to run over every single way I could have handled that situation better in my head."

I squeeze my lips together and run a hand through his crazy hair. "I can't promise that I will ever be perfect or I will ever be the guy that you have dreamed of having at your side, but I know for a fact that I love you. I love you so much and nothing you or anyone else does will ever change the fact that at the end of the day, you're all I want by my side. It's like-" He stops, as if considering his next words.

My hand slips down to his cheek and I smile at him. He turns his head and kisses my palm. "It's like every fucked up thing I've ever done doesn't matter when you're with me. It's like just by trying to be perfect for you somehow erases it all bit by bit."

I rest my forehead on his. "I love you. And I was so stupid to not realize that I've been in love with you since the moment that you proved that you were just in it for me. When you knew that I was absolutely no good, yet you still gave yourself to me."

I part my knees and pull him towards me, curling around him and relishing the feeling of his arms constricting around my hips.

And slowly as he wrecked me more and more, I found myself falling so hard I could see the bottom rapidly approaching.

**a/n: haven't proofread this at all, sorry **


End file.
